


На свидание

by Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Перед свиданием в "Аполло"





	На свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для vera-nic

Шепард в третий раз оправляет куртку, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркало. Это глупо, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Сердце в груди разгоняется до первой световой, стоит ему вспомнить, куда и с кем он идёт.

Свидание с Кайденом в «Аполло».

Правда, Кайден не называл это свиданием, просто пригласил перекусить вместе. И всё же это свидание.

Чёрт подери, он никогда раньше не ходил на свидания! Было всё как-то не до того.

Шепард в последний раз дёргает низ форменной куртки и решительно выходит из каюты.

Кайден стоит у шлюза. Как всегда, собранный, спина прямо. Идеальная — волос к волоску — укладка, чисто выбритое лицо. Ни единой морщинки на одежде, сапоги глянцевито блестят, и даже, кажется, все заклёпки на куртке отполированы. Педантичность Кайдена в некоторых вещах доходит почти до абсурда.

Кайден смотрит в сторону и ещё не успел его заметить. Шепард останавливается, разглядывая хорошо знакомый профиль, и будто видит его новыми глазами.  
Прежде он не обращал внимания, но теперь отчётливо осознаёт, что перед ним статный и чертовски красивый мужчина. Волнение новой волной накатывает на Шепарда, и он — первый человек-СПЕКТР в истории, победивший Коллекционеров, спаситель Галактики! — испытывает непреодолимое желание сбежать.  
Шепард уже почти готов развернуться и прислать Кайдену сообщение с извинениями, мол, дела, занят, давай в другой раз. Но тут он замечает, как Кайден переступает с ноги на ногу и одёргивает куртку...

— Извини. Давно ждёшь?

Кайден расцветает улыбкой, и в груди Шепарда разливается тепло от чувства, что теперь _всё правильно_.

— Только что пришёл. Идём?

Что бы ни ждало их завтра, сегодня принадлежит им.


End file.
